


A Shakespearean Love Story

by ashx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, there's some language in it but it's pretty soft, this is my first attempt be nice pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashx/pseuds/ashx
Summary: A fic where Jaehwan and Wonshik fall for each other... literally.





	1. I

Chapter 1 

 

_       Beep. Beep. Beep.  _ The alarm woke Jaehwan up, at an impossible hour in the morning.  _ You think mom will let me stay home from school today?  _ Though he knew better, if he starts missing random days when he’s not sick, his grades will start suffering, and his parents would have his head. Jaehwan quickly checked his phone for notifications, then got up and threw on some clothes real quick. He runs downstairs and throws a bagel in the toaster and waits while he goes through a mental checklist inside his head for today. His English class is supposed to start a partner project about some random writer. Jaehwan isn’t shy with new people, but he doesn’t want to awkwardly meet up with this person and just talk about some boring writer he’ll forget about in a week.

     The toaster went off after a few minutes and made him jump.  _ You’d think I’d eventually stop jumping at that.  _ He scarfed down his food, put on his shoes, grabbed his backpack and headed off for the day. Luckily, he lived right by the high school which made getting there significantly easier. Soon he made it to the school grounds and headed to his first period. 

    “Alright class it’s time to start this partner project I know you all have been dreading,” his teacher said right after the bell rang. “I’m going to pick out names out of this jar, and then you two will be stuck together for the next two weeks until the project is over.” His teacher pulled out the jar, and continued explaining, “Listen, you guys don’t have to like each other, but please just pull your own on this project; how much your partner thinks you’ve helped is part of your grade. Finally, before the big reveal, I’ll allow you guys to choose the author. Please do something that’s your grade level as well.” Jaehwan didn’t really hate anyone in this class, sure some kids can grate on your nerves, but all he’s asking for is a partner that’ll actually help.

    “Okay, drum roll please, the first duo will be,” the teacher paused for a moment while he checked the two papers he pulled. “Lee Jaehwan and Kim Wonshik, okay you two can go ahead and go off to the library to start your research.”  _ Damn picked first what luck.  _ Jaehwan knew Wonshik, all he did was sleep in class, and he had purple hair and tattoos which really made him stand out. He wasn’t going to lie and say that tattoos and hair weren’t hot though, but he won’t dwell on that too much. 

   They both got up and headed downstairs to the library, “Uh so do you have any idea what author we should research?” Jaehwan started, the sooner this project can be done the better. All he got in return was silence, he looked over and noticed that Wonshik was completely dazed out. He waved his hand in front of Wonshik’s face and said, “Hello, is anyone up there?” Wonshik jumped back and yelped like someone hurt him. “Uhm uh yeah sorry, it’s still too early so I’m out of it,” he sputtered.  _ His surprised face was kind of cute. _ Jaehwan needs to block these thoughts out of his head or this project is about to get a whole lot tougher.

   “Okay, what I was saying was: do you have any idea on what author we should study?” He repeated, knowing that Wonshik was actually paying attention this time. “Sorry dude, I have no clue but at least we have two weeks to work on it.”  _ I hope that doesn’t mean he plans on waiting until the last minute to finish everything.  _ “Yeah good thing,” Jaehwan responded.

   They made it down to the library and no one was there yet so they took a spot in the corner of the room. Jaehwan took out his laptop and looked up to just seeing Wonshik staring at him. “Aren’t you going to get yours out?” He asked. “Well the thing is, I kind of left my backpack on the floor, and my dog was able to get ahold of it, and the little guy clawed it up completely,” Wonshik kind of laughed out. “Okay, then I guess come over here and we can share.” Wonshik brought his chair over and sat down practically on Jaehwan’s lap.  _ This side of the table was meant for one person after all.  _ “Hm, how about we do…” Jaehwan zoned out trying to think of an something that’d give him a passing grade. He looked back up and Wonshik was just staring, Jaehwan looked away,  _ what the hell is his problem is he trying to give me a heart attack?  _ He looked back over and said, “How about we just do Shakespeare, he’s got a lot of info on him, and we know we’ve both read some of his stories in class, so it’ll be a safe bet.” Wonshik just nodded and continued staring.

   “How about we exchange numbers and meet up after school sometime, cause there’s no way in hell we’re gonna be able to finish this just in class.” Jaehwan said as he pulled out his phone, and tossed it over to Wonshik. “Okay I put it in; just text me back real quick,” Wonshik passed his phone back over.  **Its Jaehwan ~** Jaehwan looked up when he heard Wonshik laugh, “Heh you do seem like the kind of guy to use all the cute characters.” Jaehwan pouted, “And is there anything wrong with that?” “Nah it’s cute.” Jaehwan looked away,  _ and people say I don’t have shame. _ Then the bell went, “Well I’ll text you after school, see you tomorrow,” Jaehwan said while grabbing his backpack.

   Jaehwan rushed over to his next hour with a stupid smile on his face.  _ When he called me cute I thought I was gonna implode right there. _ He doesn’t know how he kept a straight face, but he’s glad he didn’t give Wonshik more of a reason to mess with him.  _ Hmm this is going to be a stressful two weeks. _

_ +++++++++++++ _

 

_    Finally heading home, it’s been one long ass day, _ Jaehwan thought when he left the school gates. He looked up from his phone for a moment, and saw some familiar purple hair. He ran over to go say hi,  _ since it seems like we’re gonna be walking the same direction I might as well.  _ “Hey Wonshik,” Wonshik ignored him and kept walking.  _ What the fuck?  _ He ran in front of him and made some ridiculous face. Then all of a sudden there was a foot on his and his back was on the pavement with a shocked Wonshik on top of him. Wonshik stayed on top of him and stared in disbelief for a moment before he yelped and jumped off. He asked if Jaehwan was okay, and pulled him off the floor. “Dude what the fuck you straight on bulldozed me over, I think all my bones are broken why the hell are you so big,” Jaehwan said while the world was kind of spinning. “I’m so sorry oh my god, I was listening to music and zoning out,” Wonshik apologized and his words jumbled out. “Nah it’s okay I shouldn’t have done that anyways, lesson learned.” 

   Jaehwan took a few steps and nearly tripped on his own feet,  _ this walk home might kill me.  _ “Okay, you’re super shaky, just let me walk you home, what direction do you live in?” Wonshik asked with actual worry in his voice. “Uh the same direction you were walking, I live like five blocks away,” Jaehwan pointed in that direction. “Oh shit I live close to you then, here, just put your arm around me and I’ll help you walk,” Wonshik told him while he put his own arm around Jaehwan’s waist.  _ His arms holy shit, what the hell has he been lifting,  _ Jaehwan took the opportunity to put his arm around Wonshik’s neck. They both slowly moved on in silence, until they reached Jaehwan’s house. 

   “Do you need help getting up to your room?” Wonshik asked with genuine worry. “No I’ll be okay don’t worry.” Jaehwan said with his best convincing smile. He moved his arm away from Wonshik, and Wonshik lingered but eventually took his arm off Jaehwan. Jaehwan started climbing his stairs, but all of a sudden he lost his footing, and fell back on Wonshik. By the time Jaehwan opened his eyes again he was on top of Wonshik. “Looks like the tables have turned,” Jaehwan joked, but was in too much pain at that moment to get up. Wonshik just laughed and stared at him. Jaehwan finally got up and said, “Maybe I do need help if you don’t mind” 

   They made it to Jaehwan’s bedroom and he sat down, “Thank you, I’m sorry you had to drag me home.” “No no it’s okay, you made my afternoon way more interesting than it would have been,” Wonshik said with a smile.  _ Fuck that was cute, _ “Uhh I guess I’ll text you later, bye and I’m sorry again!” Jaehwan said, as Wonshik started heading out. Jaehwan just laid down and took a nap, hoping the lightheadedness would leave when he wakes up. 

  He woke up a few hours later and checked his phone.  

 

**1 new text from Wonshik -**

**uh hey are you okay ?? u took 2 pretty heavy falls**

 

   Jaehwan smiled.  _ It’s sweet how he checked up on me. _

 

**Ye dw im okay >.< i took a nap and feel like a new man**

 

   Jaehwan sent it and he wasn’t lying; he feels perfectly fine now. He thought about all the homework he probably should work on.  _ I’d rather just go back to bed, I’m not even hungry.  _ He heard his phone go off again.

 

**1 new text from Wonshik -**

**Oohh that’s good, i was worried about you**

 

_    Worried about me? He barely knows me,  _ though he couldn’t deny he felt his heart flutter a little bit when he read it.

 

**Omg thank you for worrying about me ;; but i think im just gonna pass out so ill see you tmrw in class !!**

 

**Wonshik - okay ! sleep well and i’ll see you tomorrow-**

 

    Jaehwan got up plugged in his phone, double checked his alarm clock and laid back down.  _ Hmm I’m actually looking forward to English now, I guess this project isn’t going to be as bad as I thought it would be.  _ Then he pulled his covers up and passed out for the night.


	2. II

Jaehwan woke up feeling more refreshed than he’s been in a long time,  _ it’s because you slept your life away last night.  _ He reached over and grabbed his phone and saw another text from Wonshik. 

 

**Wonshik : Uh hey, do you need help getting to school?**

 

Jaehwan smiled at his phone and thought for a moment,  _ I could totally bullshit this and be able to get all close to Wonshik again. _ He did the right thing though, and thought faking it would just make more problems. 

 

**Jaehwan : Nah im good tysm tho ;-; im still really sorry for that dkjls**

 

He forced himself out of bed, put on a hoodie and some pants, and went downstairs for his normal breakfast. Soon after that he went out and starting walking to school. Once he got out of the door he saw some familiar purple hair. “Wonshik?” Jaehwan questioned when he got close to him. Wonshik jumped and turned around, “Shit, you scared the hell out of me.” “Sorry but why are you here?” Jaehwan asked,  _ I thought I told him I’m okay.  _ “I just wanted to make sure you were actually okay, plus walking with you is pretty nice” Wonshik said. Jaehwan smiled and turned to start walking towards the school. “Well then let’s head out now before our teacher kills us for being too late.” 

They both reached the school gates, “You’re super sweet so why don’t I ever see you around friends or anyone?.” Jaehwan asked. It might have been random to bring up, but it’s something he had noticed throughout the year. Wonshik shrugged and replied “I guess people are just kinda intimidated by me; the tattoos and the height don’t really help my case I guess.”  _ Ahh that makes sense,  _ Jaehwan nodded and stopped and stared at Wonshik and said, “Well I guess I’m just gonna have to pick up the slack for everyone,” and started walking again. Wonshik smiled and caught up with Jaehwan. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

They headed to the library after they checked in with their teacher, surprisingly only a few minutes late. They both sat down in the same spot as yesterday, and Jaehwan pulled his laptop out. “Okay, so what the hell are we gonna do? We got the author down but that alone took us the whole hour yesterday,” Jaehwan said. “Why don’t we just do a powerpoint, we don’t have to shoot for the stars or anything,” Wonshik answered, shrugging. “That’s boring though, why don’t we do a short video or something?” Wonshik looked unsure. “Hey think about it, it’ll probably be even less work than a boring powerpoint,” Jaehwan explained. Wonshik still looked reluctant but said, “Okay whatever man, I guess I’ll put my trust in you.” Jaehwan showed his best victorious smile, and Wonshik looked away. 

They figured that they’ll just re enact one or maybe a few of Shakespeare's plays and call it done. The bell rang, but they both stayed behind for a moment to make after school plans, “Well you already know where my house is, so I guess we can meet after school? I mean, if you’re free,” Jaehwan planned. “Uh yeah I should be good, cause you know I got friends coming out of my ears.” Jaehwan laughed and said, “ Okay I’ll see you after school and I’ll make sure not to give myself a concussion this time.” 

**Jaehwan : im like 2 seconds away from tossing myself out the window if the day doesnt end Now**

 

Jaehwan was on the verge of screaming. If he had to memorize one more formula he was going to go fucking berserk.  _ I just want the day to end so I can go meet Wonshik _ , Jaehwan thought then sighed. He doesn’t even know why he’s looking forward to working on an English project so much; he barely knows Wonshik, but it already feels like he’s known him for months.

 

**Wonshik : yeah lets not do that you cant leave me by myself for this project**

 

**Jaehwan : wow the amount of concern really hits me in the heart**

 

The last bell went off and Jaehwan practically ran outside and saw the obnoxious purple hair. He went over and smacked Wonshik on the shoulder, “Hey, let’s go now.” Wonshik looked at him smirked and said, “You didn’t almost kill me this time; I’m proud.” “Keep it up and soon you’re gonna be the only one on the ground,” Jaehwan threatened while glaring. “Yeah you’re going to knock me down, try it you noodle,” Wonshik said while laughing. Jaehwan tried pushing him a little bit but he wouldn’t budge, and when he tried to push harder Wonshik just picked him up. “What the fuck?” Jaehwan yelled in Wonshik’s arms hitting him in the chest. Wonshik set him down and couldn’t stop laughing, “I really didn’t think I’d be able to do that; you really are a noodle.” Jaehwan pouted, and Wonshik patted him on the head. Jaehwan hit his hands away and started walking away as fast as he could.

They reached Jaehwan’s house a few minutes later. Jaehwan tossed his shoes and backpack by the door and went to the kitchen with Wonshik following. “I would offer you something to eat or drink, but you’re kind of an ass.” Jaehwan said while still getting him a water. Wonshik laughed, “It’s okay to be a cute noodle you know.” Jaehwan threw the water bottle at him and said, “You’re lucky I don’t know where you live or I swear to god.” Wonshik winked and said, “Maybe I should tell you, I wouldn’t mind you showing up to my house in the middle of the night.” Jaehwan just slammed his head on the kitchen table. 

“Okay let’s just get this project finished, and I can attempt to make something edible for us.” Jaehwan said grabbing his laptop. “That doesn’t sound very promising.” “You gotta take what you can get,” Jaehwan said while shrugging. They finished up some research, and decided they were just going to re enact Romeo and Juliet. “Wait, doesn’t that mean we’re gonna have to kiss?” Wonshik asked with his eyebrows raised. “Uh yeah I guess, but it’s not like we’re showing the class or anything, and the teacher seems chill. We don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.” Jaehwan said. “Uh no I don’t have a problem with it, I guess I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Jaehwan looked up and said, “Nah I’m okay with it.” 

They sat there in silence for a few moments, “Okay I guess I’ll attempt at food now, if you’d like to stay for dinner,” Jaehwan said while getting up. “Yeah I’m down, do you need any help?” Wonshik asked while getting up. “Nah, I’m good I’m literally just going to make a microwave dinner,” Jaehwan said while digging into the freezer. 

Soon after they finished their meal,Wonshik got up and said, “Well I think I gotta go home now, thanks for having me over and thanks for the meal.” “No problem, sorry for the shit meal, and I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” “Hey I enjoyed the meal, and see you tomorrow,” Wonshik waved and left. Jaehwan checked his phone,  _ holy fuck when did it get so late? _ Jaehwan cleaned up so his mom wouldn’t skin him for trashing her kitchen. Then he got up and took a quick shower and laid down andchecked his phone. 

 

**Jaehwan : did you make it home okay?**

 

**Wonshik : lmao yeah, it’s a little late for that one tho**

 

**Jaehwan : hey better late than never but imma sleep now so i just wanted to tell you goodnight -3-**

 

**Wonshik : cute, sleep well you noodle**

 

**Jaehwan : im really gonna have to kill you but gn >:( **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch 2 my dudes  
> beta'd by kylie again, the real mvp  
> my twt : twitter.com/ljhwans  
> kylies twt : twitter.com/hyukjintwt

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is my first attempt at writing a fic in like 4 years so don't roast me too hard lmao  
> beta'd by my lovely friend kylie ily  
> my twt : https://twitter.com/ftjaehwan  
> kylie's twt : https://twitter.com/hyukjintwt


End file.
